


Better With You

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Chromeblade, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Robot lesbians, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: End of season 1 wish fulfillment reunion fluff.





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee got to hug Optimus so I wanted Chromia and Windblade to have a fluffy reunion too.

“Chromia!” 

Upon seeing her emerge from her pod, Windblade ran up to Chromia. Chromia’s optics had barely managed to offline, but she recognised Windblade’s colours, voice, sound of her pede-falls without fail. 

Chromia still gasped in small surprise, just out of being overwhelmed, then sighed in relief as Windblade stopped in front of her. Windblade held out a hand, and guided her out of the pod.

Chromia’s frame warmed up. It didn’t matter yet where they were or that battle they were being thrown into so soon after emerging in an alien landscape, the only thing that mattered was Windblade. The reason her life had become this unpredictable in the first place, the reason she had left Caminus… it was unpredictable, but she was the one constant. 

Where they were and how big of a battle this would end up being would matter very very soon, but she wanted the two of them to have this moment. 

As if Windblade could read her mind, she pulled her into a hug. Chromia could feel her venting against her neck…

“I missed you…”

Chromia smiled and made them face each other. Her arms slid around Windblade’s.

“Hey, I can’t believe you got lost on an alien planet without me!” 

“I’m fine. This planet isn’t so bad, other than everyone who’s been trying to attack us. Though not like me and Bee can handle a few seekers” She shrugged, but continued to gaze lovingly at Chromia.

“We made some new friends!” She gesticulated towards Grimlock to the side with her head.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to them.” Grimlock was now trying to pull Optimus into a hug. “I mean, I’m not used to them yet myself, but they’re nice.”

“Other than that, it’s been what you’d expect…old enemies, new enemies, new tricks. I’ll fill you in on everything.” She sighed and continued.

“A new planet, new friends… it’s not all bad.”

Windblade took Chromia’s face in her hands and leaned in. Chromia’s arms were now around her shoulders.

“It’s even better now that you are here though”.

She closed their gap, hands around Chromia’s helm to hold her close for a kiss. As she tried to pull away, Chromia continued, holding her closer, tighter, not wanting to let go and let the rest of the universe matter again.

“I missed you, Chromia.”

“I’m here now,” her smile was now confident, as if she could take on any unknown foe on her own, if Windblade asked her to.

“I know you can fight, but I also know you also like me protecting you”. Chromia was downright cocky now, and Windblade laughed. Chromia blushed as they rejoined the others, holding hands, fingers intertwined. Any small moment, any gesture, between the two held fondness. 

A battle was coming up, bigger than what she and Bee had been dealing with so far, she knew that, but Chromia was here, and Windblade felt a sense of stability.


End file.
